


nothing's gonna hurt you, baby

by uhtrashmouth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, This is completely self indulgent, also probably really fluffy n cheesy??, but i eat that shit up sometimes lmao, no beta we die like men, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhtrashmouth/pseuds/uhtrashmouth
Summary: "Everything okay there, honey?" Hank asks, voice deep and gravelly sounding from sleep before he presses a small, chaste kiss to Connor's temple where is LED still lies and is currently in a state of crimson red and not changing colors any time soon either from the looks of it."I'm sorry, Hank. It was just a dream, I didn't mean to wake you." He sounds worn and tired as well, closing his eyes and leaning further into Hank's warm side.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	nothing's gonna hurt you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, this is kind of just something i needed to write after having a god awful nightmare this morning, so this is purely self indulgent to help me cope, lol. regardless, i hope you like it. it's not edited and it's my real first work for these two. ty. <3
> 
> twitter: uhtrashmouth

_**Detroit Michigan** _

_**July 26, 2039** _

_**03:45:06 AM** _

Connor's eyes fluttered open when a harsh sound akin to a sob made itself out of his auditory box and past his lips, coming out a little more mechanical, but still resembling the unmistakable crying of a human. The thin veil that separated his mind palace from reality was hard to buffer, therefore he didn't necessarily have much time before he had inevitably let all of his crushing feelings pour out of him one by one. That seems to be what breaks him from his dream world and after the first noise is let loose into the open room, he gasps in an unnecessarily deep and shaking breath, and when he exhales, the sobs just keep coming. Tears are falling from his eyes and spilling down over his cheeks. His hand is trembling when he brings it up to slap over his own mouth to keep the noises from coming before he comes up with the brighter and easier idea to just completely shut his auditory box off completely so he can cry and be as loud as he technically wants, but nothing really comes out, effectively silencing himself as if not to wake the still sleeping man beside him in their shared bed.

He doesn't even really remember what the dream he was having was about at this very moment, but he knows he had been crying in the world made up cruelly by his makeshift subconscious, which had transferred itself to his emotions in the waking world where the crying didn't stop- he couldn't tell where the dream tears had ended, and the real ones began. It didn't really matter he supposed, they both felt just the same to him and he didn't like the vulnerability it left him in either way. If it weren't for the obvious knowledge that Hank was still in bed beside him and Sumo was laying down at the foot of the bed by their feet, he would have sworn he was completely alone- the aching feeling of it seemingly all consuming, like a hole in chest underneath his chassis and an unnerving pit in his stomach.

**S T R E S S ⇑**

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ T O O H I G H**

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ᴏғ sᴛʀᴇss**

**△ 8 5 %**

He hadn't cried much since deviating, never let himself get to that point, but no one was truly able to hear nor see him right now in the nearly pitch black bedroom, and he obviously needed a way to get his stress levels down as quickly as possible least they get any higher than they are now and risking self-destruction.

Restricting his voice proves to not be entirely effective for the wet sniffling sounds he makes and his labored breathing, yet he's too far into his own head before he realizes just that, and Connor noticeably feels movement from beside him a little too late.

He attempts once more to completely quiet himself, taking in a few long and deep drags of air in and out- a calming method he found worked rather well for him, and let him better concentrate on what he was focusing on, but isn't prepared for Sumo so much as he was ready for Hank to be the one up and worried about him first.

The big dog seems to have caught on to the fact that something was wrong with his other person, owing to the other fact that he had awaken from his own deep slumber himself and started to crawl towards Connor slowly before he was completely in the android's lap; looking up at him pitifully and whining quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sumo. I didn't mean to wake you up." Connor whispers even though he knows Sumo probably doesn't understand a word he's saying except for his name.

He knows what the gentle and solicitous beast is after though, and gratefully brings his hand up to run through the thick and soft fur, rubbing over his ears, the top of his head, and just a little down his scruff before he's halted from moving any further with the dog in his lap.

Connor startles when he feels Hank touch him, feeling out for him with his hand and a confused sound escaping the older man when he notices something is out of the ordinary. Opening his eyes, the human takes in what he's seeing laid out beside him in the bedroom, before he frowns and sits up himself. Hank puts an arm around his partner, hanging low around the small of his back and hand curling comfortably around Connor's hip.

**S T R E S S ⇓**

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀T O O H I G H**

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ᴏғ sᴛʀᴇss**

**△ 6 4 %**

"Everything okay there, honey?" Hank asks, voice deep and gravelly sounding from sleep before he presses a small, chaste kiss to Connor's temple where is LED still lies and is currently in a state of crimson red and not changing colors any time soon either from the looks of it.

Hank starts to run the hand on his hip slowly up and down his side in an aiding gesture to help sooth him and further assure him that Hank's right here with him, trying to ground him.

Connor doesn't speak for a good while, and Hank doesn't push it this time as Connor rests his head on Hank's shoulder, and leans halfway into the embrace whilst his hand was still petting at Sumo, whom is now plopped happily on top of the both of them. Eventually, the crying has completely reduced itself to only quiet and wet sniffling, when Connor finally decides to turn his auditory box back on and attempts to speak.

"I'm sorry, Hank. It was just a dream, I didn't mean to wake you." He sounds worn and tired as well, closing his eyes and leaning further into Hank's warm side. Sumo gets up off of them and pads out of the room to, by the sounds of it, get a drink of water from his bowl in the kitchen.

Hank decides to take that time to fully pull Connor into a full embrace, maneuvering the android into his lap so his legs are draped over his, and Connor buries his face into the crook of the Hank's neck, both of his hands clutching into the ratty rock band t-shirt Hank had adorned for pajamas that night.

"Don't gotta apologize to me for shit like that, Con. I thought you knew that already."

Connor only answers with another sniffle and continues to listen and feel Hank's steadfast heartbeat thrumming against his hands and ear. It's oddly comforting, as it always is, and paired with when Hank starts running a hand up and down his back, it calms him down faster than anything else has. Makes the beat of his thirium pump slow into something much more preferred.

"It wasn't real. Everything's alright now; you're okay." Hank reassures him, knowing Connor needs to hear it, and it keeps Hank awake as well. Speaking of-

"You think you can go to sleep? Or do you need ta stay up or somethin'?"

Which Connor translates as: "We can go watch TV and I'll stay up with you until I pass out on the couch and complain about my back killing me in the morning after." It's endearing, really- it makes Connor feel cared about and loved like he's never felt before. All he needs right now is this, though, which he voices to Hank before he checks his stress levels again.

**S T R E S S ⇓**

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀O P T I M A L**

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ᴏғ sᴛʀᴇss**

**▽ 1 3 %**

"Let's lay back down then, darlin'. Gotta get up for work in-?"

"Exactly four hours, twenty-four minutes, six seconds and counting."

Hank snorts and pushes Connor off of him, giving him a playful glare in feign annoyance before laying back and making room for Connor to lay back down beside him. Connor lets out a surprised sound that is definitely not a squeak, he doesn't understand why Hank is laughing about it, but the android huffs anyways which is completely diminished when Hank curls his arm around his waist and stomach before pulling Connor's back flush against Hank's chest. Hank keeps his arm there and kisses the nape of Connor's neck, before they mumble their goodnight's again and drift back off to sleep with Sumo at their feet again.

Like this, Connor feels overwhelming safe and loved, and he manages to have a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> is this too cheesy? probably. do i care? not particularly, i just needed to write fluff, lmao. hope you liked it n feel free to leave criticism, i always love to find ways to better improve my writing. thank you for reading :) xx
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @uhtrashmouth


End file.
